Pepper picked up a Peggy on the Paige of the pipe
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: It all started when Natasha just had her wisdom teeth pulled; and Pepper takes care of her. As Natasha was spouting off a random thought while under the influence of pain medicine sends both women into self discoveries. Inter-connecting one shots on how these two friends become something more.
1. Humor 1

**Pepper picked up a Peggy on the Paige of the pipe.**

Natasha leaned into Pepper even more than before, "You know something Pepper?"

Pepper's lips curled upwards. "No what?"

"I don't know what it is – but I have this thing with women whom names start with the little 'P'." Natasha lips curled up. "P-P-p-p ..." She sang under her breath. "Peggy, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Pepper, P ….." Her eyes twinkled, "Pepper picked a Peggy on the Paige of the Pipe." She grinned cutely.

Pepper couldn't help the small laugh to leave her chest. "You are so high right now it's not even funny." She gently brushed Natasha's bangs from her forehead. Natasha just had her wisdom teeth pulled, and Pepper was the only one who was free to take care of her.

"You know I wouldn't mind banging Peggy." Natasha snuggled closer into Pepper. "Do you think we can get Tony to build a time machine – so we can go back to bang Peggy?" She looked up into the brown eyes of her best friend. "I mean you seen the pictures that Steve has drawn of her right? She's one hot babe. I'm sure Steve wouldn't mind if I fucked her."

Pepper grew hot. "No." She forcefully spat out.

"I wanna get fucked by Peggy Carter!" Natasha whined as she pulled away from Pepper. She stood to her feet, and fell forward against Pepper. "Oops." She giggled as she nipped at Pepper's neck with her teeth, and her tongue.

Pepper couldn't keep the hum in. Her hands rose and gently gripped Natasha's bare arms. Closing her eyes she just breathed in Natasha's scent. "Peggy …." was moaned in her ears. Her eyes shot open, and she quickly pushed the drugged up Ninja away from her. "I'm not fucking Peggy for crying out loud. I'm Pepper. Pepper!" She shouted looking wide eyed at the fallen Natasha.

Natasha nodded her head. "Pepper. You are Pepper." She reached out to take Pepper's hand, and pulling her forward – until she was resting on top of the length wise fallen spy. "Pepper. My Pepper." She slowly traced the outline of Pepper's lips. "Pepper picked a Natasha off a page, and she has yet to give up the black widow." Her eyes closed.

Pepper simply rested her head against Natasha's left shoulder blade. She felt a lone tear fall as she thought that she would never be good enough for Natasha Romanoff to want. Stoned, drunk or sober.

**END OF THIS HUMOR ONE-SHOT**


	2. Depression 1

**Pepper has picked a Natasha off a page, and she has yet give up the Black Widow**

Natasha opened her eyes a crack. She moaned in desperation. Why oh why did the sun have to wake her up now? She had just fallen asleep. A stiff agonizing pain hit her mouth like a banshee with a pick ax. Tears rolled hotly down her cheeks.

"Oh shit!" She heard exclaimed just above her ear. Her green eyes slammed shut as she willed herself not to scream out in pain. It wouldn't do to allow her enemies too know that she was truly in pain. She was stronger than this after all. She wasn't ashamed that a few tears were rolling down her face – after all she _had _to give them something after all. But she would be damned if she gave them her screams.

She felt cooling hands on her neck, and shoulders. "Natasha." She heard in her ear. She tried to block out the voice. She wouldn't give in to the enemy. She wouldn't allow the enemy to trick her into believing that she wanted her to be comforted. "Tasha." The voice pleaded in her ear. The voice sounded so damn familiar through.

She forced herself not to believe it. She couldn't keep the moan from escaping her pressed in lips. She was in so much fucking pain. How could they know that she was weakest in her mouth. How could they know that even she; the black widow; can't withstand torture in her mouth? She was always so damn careful on what she allowed out in the world for her enemies to know about her. She was always so damn careful.

A hand was on her jaw now. "I need you to swallow this Natasha." She felt her lips being shoved opened, and a pill was slipped onto her tongue. She chocked as she tried to fight the drug with all her might. But, an arm was holding her firmly down. A cool glass was against her lips, she couldn't stop herself – she opened her mouth and took in the liquid, and the pill quickly went down her pipe. Her eyes opened wide and met the started brown eyes in front of her.

"P-p-pepper?" Natasha chocked out, as she tried to get her breath back.

"I'm so sorry Nat. I'm sorry that I forgot to give you the next dose of your pain medicine on time." Pepper said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Memory came rushing back. She had gotten her wisdom teeth pulled that morning. Pepper Potts was with her taking care of her. She felt heat rush to her cheeks. "It's all right Pepper. It's just a little pain is all." She brushed it off – just as she always did whenever she got the shit kicked out of her in the battle field.

"No it's not all right." Pepper firmly said. She brought her hand to trace gently Natasha's jaw line, and cheeks. "You trusted me to take care of you, and I betrayed that trust."

Natasha lowered her eyes. She watched as the taller woman's pale white hand traced her jaw line. It was actually making the pain go away. "What happened?" She asked still not meeting Pepper's eyes.

"I fell asleep." Pepper sighed.

"You needed your rest." Natasha lifted her eyes to meet Pepper's chocolate brown ones. "Don't worry about this. I would say lesson learned." She felt her mouth twist into a small smile.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Pepper's voice shook. "It was just resting against you was so comfortable – that I just allowed myself to drift off."

Natasha's right eyebrow rose.

"You actually pulled me down into you before you drifted off to dreamland." Pepper replied to Natasha's silent question. "You don't remember anything before you went to sleep?"

Natasha thought long and hard, "I know that I loved saying my 'P's." She giggled. "I made a few coney rhymes." Her face deadpanned, "You can't tell anyone. Especially Tony."

"I loved the coney rhymes." Pepper smirked. "They were so – so"

"Don't say it." Natasha groaned.

"Why can't I say it?" Pepper asked with a sad sigh. "It's the truth."

"No it is not. Not for me. Never for me." Natasha lowered her eyes once more.

"Pepper has picked a Natasha off a page, and she has yet give up the Black Widow." Pepper's voice softly whispered above her.

"Stop." Natasha's eyes closed. Her head lowered back onto the couch. She felt Pepper's hand drop from her face – she felt the deep loss.

Pepper leaned forward, and gently stroked Natasha's sweaty hair from her face, "I'll never give you up." She whispered.

Natasha's green eyes cracked open slowly, "You should." She murmured. "I'm death. You are life. I'm death." Her eyes closed once more.

"You aren't death." Pepper whispered as she leaned that extra inch to meet Natasha's lips with her own. She gently kissed the unconscious woman. She pulled back as she kept her eyes firmly on the fallen Ninja spy.

**END OF THIS DEPRESSION ONE-SHOT**


	3. Drunken 1

**The Black Widow walked into a bar one afternoon ….**

Natasha sat down on the stool, and turned to the woman next to her. "Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Pepper demanded hotly. Her blurry gazed tried to focus on the red head next to her. "I'm an adult Natalie. I can drink whenever I want to. I didn't drive myself here. I took a cab. I'll take a cab home. Problem solved." She grinned, "Told you that I'm a responsible adult." She waved her right hand to the right, smacking Natasha against the face.

"Why are you drinking in this hell pit?" Natasha demanded.

"I'm home Natalie, I'm home." Pepper snorted as she lifted the whiskey to her lips. She took a long, deep swallow. Banging the empty glass on the counter. "Another one bar keep. Keep 'em coming."

Natasha turned, and shook her head at the bar tender.

"Hey she's paying." He said with a smirk. He blinked in surprise at the death glare that the red headed woman was shooting him. He sighed, "There are other paying customers." He turned and walked away.

"You had no right to do that bitch!" Pepper snarled as she ripped her head around to face the Russian spy.

"What brought you here?" Natasha calmly asked. "Tony?" She demanded in a sudden low hard tone.

Pepper snorted. "Tony would never send me down the dark spiral that I so desperately want too be in right now."

"Why do you want to be -" Natasha began.

"Don't act like you care. We both know you don't care about me." Pepper slammed her palm down on the rough, and very sticky wood of the bar.

Natasha blinked. "What have I done to hurt you?"

Pepper got off the bar stool and leaned forward, "L-l-like you really c-care." She whispered as she smiled sadly into the Russian's eyes.

"I do care." Natasha softly said. Her left hand lifted from her lap, and rested on Pepper's warm cheek. "I do care."

Pepper looked searching into Natasha's green eyes. A single tear rolled down her right cheek. "You have no idea." She whispered brokenly.

"I want to understand." Natasha gently pulled Pepper closer to her; she had moved her right hand to rest on Pepper's waist as Pepper had searched her eyes. "Please help me." She begged.

Pepper leaned down, and rested her forehead against the brunette's. "You aren't ready." She closed her eyes as her heart clenched even more tightly.

**END OF THE DRUNKEN #1 ONE-SHOT**


	4. Hang-Over Anger 1

** The Peggy issue …..**

Pepper looked at the mug as it was placed next to her head. Closing her eyes she groaned softly. She heard a few pills drop next to the mug. Yep. She had a major hangover. Because; if she could _hear_ the Aspirin land on the softness of the fleece towel; then she had tied a major one the night before. Only thing is why wasn't it light behind her eyelids. It should be morning – and the sunlight should be shinning through her bedroom windows. But it was dark; only a soft light of a lamp away from her line of sight was showing.

She felt the bed drip and she fought the nausea that flew up her pipes. She felt a soft delicate feminine hand on her throat. She quickly moved blindly forward, and she felt the hand lift something to her mouth; just as the reek bile made it's way past her throat. Her eyes shot opened as she felt the heaves coming up, and she closed her eyes as the vomit made her sicker. It would be better if she didn't actually watch the poison leave her body – that way the gut wrenching twisting heaves would end all that sooner.

She lost track of time; and the next thing she was aware of was her head was resting against a firm chest. She fully knew it wasn't Tony whom was taking care of her. He never really truly knew how to take care of her when she was in this state. She barely was in this state around him. Expect for those very few times that he happened to come across her. She just knew with the round bumps on this chest – bumps that she had on her very own chest – that it wasn't Tony. Or any male for that matter. It wasn't the chest that was the give away – but it was the hands. No man could have the feminine hands that were stroking her hair from her forehead – and running soft circles around her stomach.

_I do care. I do care. I do care. I do care._ Pepper allowed the soft voice to calm the turmoil that was trying to take rein once more in her conscious mind. Her eyes drifted open, and she blinked at the familiar but yet unfamiliar sight before her. She wasn't in her bedroom. This wasn't her apartment.

"I thought my place would be more quiet than yours." Natasha's soft voice said in her ear. "No one will bother you here. I made sure of it."

Pepper lifted her hand to her mouth and sneezed. She was shocked when mint made it's way up to her nose. She didn't recall being alert enough to brush her teeth. It must have happened during one of her black out moments. Well at least she didn't have to stand up to brush her teeth at least. She could try to get her head clear lying down for a little while longer.

"I took the liberty on brushing your teeth." Natasha spoke; "I was careful – just as you were when you helped me during my wisdom teeth period."

"T-th-thank you." Pepper husked out. Her throat still felt sore from the raw whiskey that she had drunken – and the vomit spewing that she lost track of. "What time is it?"

"8." Natasha hummed.

"Who called you?" Pepper asked.

"I had a sense that you needed me, so I followed my senses." Natasha replied. "I have a Pepper Potts homing device. It's glued into the Clint Barton device."

"I didn't ask you to." Pepper frowned; but then winched in pain. She let out a soft moan.

Natasha leaned closer, "You didn't have too." She breathed against the shell of Pepper's left ear. "Even if you order me to stop – I won't. I can't." Leaning her head against the knack of the taller strawberry-blond's head's neck, "I'm yours until my dying breath. Beyond that."

"You say that to all the ladies I bet." Pepper snorted. "I'm sure if Peggy was here she would be all over you with a line like that." She felt Natasha stiffen behind her. She knew her comment was a low blow – she meant it so.

"Where did _that _come from?" Natasha frowned as she glared at the wall; then she tried desperately to soften for Pepper's shake. "What does Peggy Carter have anything too do with this? She's Steve's woman. Sides she's either very old or dead by now."

"So you knew _which _Peggy I was referring too." Pepper grounded out. She jerked out of Natasha's arms. She closed her eyes at the sudden wave of dizziness hit her. "Interesting." She barked in harsh laughter.

Natasha blinked. "I'm seriously missing something here." Shaking her head gently. "Why are you angry at me over Peggy. If you are angry about Peggy don't you think you should go to Steve with this? You know how you pretty much want to force him to deal with his left over feelings for her and all."

"This has nothing to do with Steve Rogers!" Peggy waved her right hand dismissively.

Natasha looked with confusion at her tall friend; "Okay, if this has nothing to do with Steve. Then why is Peggy an issue here?" She usually could tell where Pepper was coming from. But this was way out of left field. Why would Pepper go and get drunk in a hell hole in the middle of the day over a an old lady – whom she had never meet – or even heard of until reading it in Steve's file.

"YOU WANT HER!" Pepper screamed as she jerked to her feet. She stormed over to the fire place. "You want her." She said once more in the quietness of the room.

Natasha stared wide eyed at the taller woman.

"You want Tony to build a time machine so you can go back and fuck her. You want her as your fucking fuck buddy." Angry tears shimmering in her eyes as she glared at Natasha's green eyes.

"No I don't." Natasha denied.

Pepper stared incredible at the Black Widow. A long laugh burst out of her chest. "You can't lie to me Natalie Rushman!"

"I'm not lying." Natasha slowly stood to her feet. "You need more rest. Let me get you back to bed." She moved forward.

"You would just love getting me in your bed." Pepper snorted. "Hell, that's wrong. You would love to get _Peggy _into your bed." She breathed heavily. She held out a shaky hand, "Stay away from me you bitch! How dare you think you can come to me when – when you want some one else."

Natasha moved forward quickly as Pepper pitched suddenly forward. She caught the taller woman tightly in her arms. Wrapping the unconscious woman in her arms in bridle style, she moved back over to the bed. Gently laying Pepper back on the mattress she pushed aside Pepper's bangs from her face. "I don't know what this all about, Pepper, but I promise you that I'm never going to leave you."

**END THE HANG OVER ANGER #1 ONE-SHOT**


	5. Confusing Anger 1

**The time that Captain America wants to know what's going on …... **

_**Author's Note: Thanks 4 Non Blondes for the song "What's up?" for this dabble.**_

Natasha stormed into the workout room – and threw a wicked hard punch at the bag. It moved backwards and forwards – she just slammed her other hand into the bag. Balling her fists up she quickly made fast work against the bag – allowing the swinging bag to hit her a few times – just to fuel her all ready rising anger to greater heights.

"I thought only I could do that." Steve said with wide eyes from where he stood with the jump rope slack at his left side.

Natasha grind-ed her teeth as she continued on her abuse on the bag in front of her. She let out a woof as something solid hit her face full on. Her eyes slanted as she ducked her head and let her right arm fly right into the solidness of the bag. She suddenly fell backwards as the bag hit her full on. She let out her anger breath as she just simply glared at the swinging bag.

"Did you work some of your anger out?" Steve finally found his voice after silently watching the Black Widow do some serious battle with the punching bag.

"Hardly." Natasha grounded out. She was preparing herself for another round with the bag. But; she didn't want to go another round with it. She wanted something more then what the bag could give her. She wanted someone to actually fight back. She jumped to her feet, and looked over at Steve. "Get your shield up Captain." She brought up her arms in boxing stances.

"I don't know Natasha. I don't feel like this should be a good time for extra training." Steve calmly said. He didn't know what was going on with his only female teammate; but he didn't want to get into a boxing match with her. He didn't want them doing any damage to each other without the proper training rules.

"I don't want to train." Natasha shot out. "I want to bash your fucking face in."

Steve's eyes widen. "Okay …." He walked to the right of Natasha well out of her rage, keeping his body relaxed; showing her that he wasn't going to fight her. Natasha silently watched him with fire in her eyes, and her body tight with expectation. "I'm not going to exchange in a physical fighting match with you Natasha; not with you in this state of mind."

"The hell you aren't." Natasha stormed out as she rushed at him. She threw a wicked left at his jaw, and eyes widen as he simply stopped it with his hand. His hand that was covering her fist firmly; but not in an aggressive manner. "Let me go Captain America." She breathed through her heated breathes. "Fight me."

"No." Steve said. "Why don't you tell me what has gotten you so angry that you are seeing red?" He kept hold of her fist; but allowed his free hand to rest on top of her tensed shoulder.

"I don't want to bloody talk. I want to fight." Natasha got out through the tightness in her chest. "I want to draw blood; and I want my blood drawn."

Captain America glared down into the green eyes of the Black Widow. He wanted desperately to give her that wish. He was beginning to get caught up in this raw passionate anger that was running through the room. He saw something in the fiery green eyes below him to bring him back to his senses. "Talk to me Natasha." He gently said.

"Why did you have to bring Peggy into this?" Natasha finally crackled.

Steve's blue eyes widen in surprised, but quickly watered. "What does Peggy have to do with your anger?"

"If you hadn't brought Peggy into this then – then none of this would be going on!" She jerked her hand out of Steve's gripe. She jerked his hand from her shoulder. "How could you do this to Pep … to me … to us … to all of us? Why couldn't you leave Peggy in the fucking past!"

"Peggy is _my _past. She's a major part of whom I am now. If it wasn't for her then I would never been allowed into the Army in the first place." Steve blinked back the tears that were welling into his eyes. "When Barton was in trouble none of us ordered you to leave him in your past."

"Leave him out of this." Natasha growled.

"Leave Peggy out of this also." Steve ordered.

"Peggy is the whole fucking issue here!" Natasha shouted.

"Why?" Steve shouted back.

"Because she's hurting Pepper!" Natasha screamed.

Steve stepped back non-nonplussed. "Excuses me? How exactly is Peggy hurting Pepper? She's ninety-eight years old for crying out loud. She's at the end of her life."

"You talk about your _precious _Peggy Carter all the fucking time." Natasha roared. "Why didn't you just stay in that damn block of ice until the year 3030 for crying out loud. Then there would be no way Pepper would be hurt by Peggy!"

"I'm not the one whom ordered anyone to find me, Natasha. I'm not the one whom ordered anyone to thaw me out." Steve tried to be rational, and tried to push his deep hurt to the bottom of his soul. "I never asked to go down with the plane, I was just doing my duty." He couldn't keep the tears from his eyes.

Natasha knew she had gone too far when she spoke Peggy's name. She hadn't meant to hurt Steve the way she did. She fully knew that he was having a difficult time being so young in this time period – when he should have been in his late nineties or even dead. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry Steve. It's just when it comes to Pepper – I see red." She turned and walked from the room.

Steve looked after her and realized that he missed something very important here.

**END OF THE CONFUSIONING ANGER ONE-SHOT**


	6. Slightly Humorous Serious 1

**Natasha opens up to Pepper like never before …... **

"...when you grind up on me. Love up on me. Touch up on me." Natasha paused outside Pepper's office door. Her right eye brow quirked high on her forehead. _What the ….._ "I run. I jump. I fly high. …. I think I want to have your baby. …. Can't eat. Can't drink. ….. I'm begging you please. …. I think your love is amazing... when you grind up on me. Love up on me. Touch up on me." She felt heat rise up her cheeks. "Call 911. I'm hooked. I've fallen, and I can't get up. …. I feel my body shaking. You are the one I want. I don't want another ..."

The door suddenly opened. "... undress me." Pepper blushed straight up to her roots. "Umm … I didn't think anyone was around." She chocked. "Grind up on me. Love up one me. Touch up on me. …. Tell me pretty baby if you wanna make love tonight." Her neck twisted quickly as the lyrics came blaring out. _Oh God …._ She rushed to the BOSS station; and she quickly tapped it off. The machine crashed too her floor at her feet. She looked down at the pieces. "Shit." She breathed.

Natasha walked into the office, closing the door behind her. She made her way to stand in front of the strawberry blond woman. Kneeling down she started to pick up the pieces. "I'm sorry that I made you break this. I'll replace."

"Don't bother. Tony will have another replaced tonight." Pepper roughly replied. Her hands were shaking at her sides.

Natasha silently picked up the broken pieces of the small stereo system. She stood to her feet, and moved over to the trash can. "Never would have pegged you for a Keri Hilson fan."

"I'm not." Pepper stiffly replied. She had lifted her head as she silently had watched Natasha move over to the trash can.

"Could have fooled me." Natasha's head twisted so she could meet Pepper's eyes. "The way you had it blaring out of your office."

"I was sick and tired of the quite. I thought everyone had gone home from the night." Pepper straighten the bottom of her top; "I won't make the mistake ever again." Her tongue hit the right side of her cheek; "It's not professional after all."

"They work for Tony Stark – I don't think they would find it odd for some unprofessional behavior from the head people here." Natasha quipped.

"It's not professional." Pepper stated once more.

"I miss you." Natasha softly said.

Pepper blinked back the sudden tears. She couldn't keep the chocked up cough from escaping.

Natasha walked over to stand close to the slightly taller woman. "I don't know what I did to cause you to hate me. Whatever it is I'm so sorry Pepper. I'm so sorry that I have hurt you so much for you to take away your friendship from me." She reached out with her right hand; to touch Pepper's hand at her side. "What can I do to make this right."

"N-nothing." Pepper chocked out. She swallowed trying so hard not to allow the sobs to break out of her tight chest. "Look, it's not you. It's -"

"Me." Natasha snarled. "God, really Pepper Potts!" She backed away from the other woman. "I don't want lame ass lies here."

"It's not a lie." Pepper replied.

Natasha's eyes glowed sparks. "I'm a spy; Pepper. I'm a freaking trained spy. I know an ass ridden; flea licking; ass wipe lie when I hear it." She ran her hands through her hair, "I just never thought I would ever hear you spout one." She couldn't keep the tears from falling from her blue eyes. "God; I knew it was a huge mistake. I knew that I should never have opened myself to trust anyone. All I get for my trouble is …."

"Nat ..." Pepper found her voice.

"Forget it." Natasha was murmuring. "I was better off not trusting anyone." She laughed brokenly; "I have learned my lesson well now. I'll never allow anyone in."

Pepper swiftly moved forward and wrapped her arms around the shaky Russian spy. "Nat, listen too me." She whispered, as she just held on for dear life. "I don't hate you. I'm just upset is all. I'm all confused right now. I'm sorry that I'm not talking to you as I should. It's just I have to get it clear in my own head before I can lay it at your feet." She rested her head against the tight shoulder beneath her. "Don't stop allowing anyone in. Don't stop trusting me."

"I'm afraid." Natasha freely admitted as she buried her head into Pepper's shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry that I'm scaring you." Pepper whispered. "Just trust me to keep you safe."

"I just don't know if I can do that." Natasha breathed.

**END OF THE SLIGHTLY HUMOROUS BUT SERIOUSLY …. A SERIOUS ONE SHOT**


	7. Drunken 2

**Tony Stark the voice of sober reason ….. What is wrong with this picture? …...**

"Tony, how do you get yourself out of a shitty situation that you get yourself into?"

Tony simply stared into Pepper's blue eyes. "Are you serious here?" He smirked; then it slowly faded. "My God; you are serious."

Pepper played with the scotch glass in her hands.

Tony watched as she simply raised it to her lips and chugged the entire thing down. It was like one fall flow. He couldn't even see pulse points as she swallowed. He watched as the glass lowered; and she grabbed the bottle – and simply filled the glass to the very full rim. He opened his mouth to speak; when she brought the glass back to her lips, and simply chugged half the glass in one go.

Pepper set the glass firmly down onto the table. "Tell me."

"You." Tony simply stated. Leaning forward and removing the scotch away from his best friend. "You, Pepper Potts; you get me out of the shitty situations that I get myself into."

Pepper's eyes closed; "Shit!" She breathed. Her eyes shot opened, and she grabbed the bottle, and put it to her lips. Before Tony could even gasp she tilted her head backwards, and started to chug the very raw, and fine scotch down her throat. He finally came to himself and grabbed the bottle; and gently, but firmly jerked it away from her.

"How dare you Stark!" She growled red lines all ready running through her eyes. "G-g-g-give that back now!"

"No." Tony simply said. He grabbed the glass, and reached to the right of him, and put the bottle, and glass onto the counter – far enough away from Pepper; where she would actually had to stand to reach it. He had kept a firm and steady eye on his best friend as he was doing so. "Don't even think about it."

"Go to hell!" Pepper seethed.

"I'm all ready there." Tony leaned forward; and put his hand over her shaking left one. "I _don't _want you joining me there."

"Too late." Pepper hiccuped. "Too fucking late!" She felt hot tears steam down her cheeks.

"Talk to me, Pepper. Tell me what is going on? How can I help you." Tony squeezed her hand.

"L-l-like y-y-y-you can he-h-help me." Pepper smirked. "Y-y-ou are the poster b-b-boy of scr-ewed up hum-man be-eing kn-know-n of ma-n k-k-ind. G-Go-d s-s-ser-sously re-qret-ed creating y-you."

Tony blinked. "Tell me what you really think of me. Don't hold back." He blinked back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. He tried telling himself that Pepper was beyond drunk right now – that she didn't mean what she was spewing. That no way in hell she would ever remember this moment. That this was all drunk talk.

It was hard to. Ever so damn hard.

Pepper blinked. "T-t-ony."

"Yeah." Tony gruffly said.

"T-t-ony." Pepper repeated.

Tony looked into her eyes and saw the raw pain in them. He forgive her for telling him the truth while drunk. Hell; he had forgiven her for every harsh thing she had ever said to him. After all she was his damn conscience after all. "Yeah this is Tony in front of you. Out with it Potts. What has driven you to this place?"

Pepper withdrew her hand from beneath his, and clasped both her hands against his cheeks. Tracing his cheek bones, and jaw line; "Why coul-dn't I ha-h-ha-ve be-en hap-py just lov-l-l-ov-ov-ing y-y-you?" She breathed. Leaning forward and placing her lips firmly against his own.

Tony firmly kept his lips closed. Even when her tongue licked soberly around, and around his lips. He breathed in the raw scotch that was reeking her breath. He winced when she bit his bottom lip hard. He finally managed to gently, but firmly push her from him. "Not going to happen Potts." He breathed out.

"You-ur l-lose." She pulled her chair backwards and stood to her feet. Falling forward and meeting the table face on.

Tony stood to his feet, and gently wrapped his arms around the thin waist of Pepper, and pulled her into him. "Just like ol' times." It had actually been a few months since he had seen his best friend like this. He turned and headed towards his bedroom. He didn't want the others to see Pepper like this. He knew that she would blame him for the state she was currently in if the others see her – before she had put herself together. That's one fight he didn't want to have.

Tony had a light in his eyes as he thought of what she had said. Even more pieces to the puzzle in his mind was put together. He just wasn't ready to confront her with the whole puzzle. Not until she was ready to face it head on.

Pepper Potts was so not ready to face it head on.

**END OF THE DRUNKEN #2 ONE SHOT**

**_A/N: _**_I promise, I promise I'll have Natasha drunk in ONE of these drunken one shots._


End file.
